


Day 4 - hospital visit

by IndieQueen182



Series: 30 day otp  -Wolfstar [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marauders, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieQueen182/pseuds/IndieQueen182
Summary: Day 4 of my Wolfstar 30 day otpSirius and Remus visit someone special





	Day 4 - hospital visit

Sirius stood in the corridor, his forehead against the wall. Mumbling to himself, he didn't notice Remus approaching him until he felt arms wrap around him. 

"How is she?" He asked, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. 

"I don't know. James is still in with her so I guess she's ok."

Another scream came from behind the wall, causing both men to wince.

Sirius turned around as Remus sank into one of the hard, plastic chairs opposite him. 

"I still don't get why she insisted on going to a stupid muggle hospital." Sirius moaned "it smells like death."

"Sirius, don't be so stupid. It's a maternity ward."

They both slipped into an anxious silence. A door swung open, James Potter stood there, hand still on the doorknob, a bewildered look on his face.

"It's a boy!"

Sirius looked to Remus, a grin on his face. "That'll be 5 galleons please Moony. Or you can pay later. when we're alone."

James seemed oblivious to this.  
"Come and meet him."

"Not just yet mr Potter!" The midwife called from somewhere. "Let me get them both cleaned up first."

"Oh. Yeah. That might be a good idea."

James stepped into the corridor, shutting the door behind him. Still looking slightly overwhelmed.

"So a boy, huh? Another Marauder?" Remus asked, trying to bring him back to Earth. 

"What? Oh yeah. Speaking of Marauders, where's Peter?"

"No idea mate," Sirius replied. "I couldn't get hold of him. Order business I guess."

"At least his godfather is here," Remus nudged Sirius. "I still can't believe Lily let you choose Pads though."

"Oi, I'll have you know - "

What Sirius would have them know was lost forever when the midwife emerged.

"You can come in now dears, just be quiet. He's sleeping."

They entered the room to find Lily in bed, positively glowing as she looked at the small bundle in her arms. James rushed to her side, eager to see his son. 

Remus and Sirius hung back, trying to give the couple some space feeling like they were trespassing on a special moment. 

Lily looked up, smiling. "Come closer guys, come and meet Harry."


End file.
